


Хрупкое расстояние меж нами

by Varfolomeeva



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bonding, Denial of Feelings, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, Repression, Resolved Sexual Tension, Self-cest, Sexual Inexperience, Sharing a Bed, Soul Bond, Supernatural Illnesses, Touch-Starved, Touching, Virgin Aziraphale (Good Omens), Virgin Crowley (Good Omens), Влюбленные дурачки, Девственники, Нехватка прикосновений, Общая кровать, Отрицание чувств, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Сверхестесвенное заболевание, Связанные души, Сексуальный опыт, Селфцест, активное согласие, первый раз
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2020-12-13 15:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varfolomeeva/pseuds/Varfolomeeva
Summary: После не-апокалипсиса Кроули и Азирафель сталкиваются с очередной проблемой: их обоих поражает таинственная болезнь. Что это: рай или ад ниспослали на них проказу или дело совсем в другом?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in the fragile space between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456483) by [Magnolia822](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnolia822/pseuds/Magnolia822). 

_There were angels dining at the Ritz, and a nightingale sang in Berkeley Square. . ._

— А это не перебор, ангел? — Кроули наклоняется над столом, упираясь локтем в скатерть и наблюдает, как Азирафель смакует шампанское.

— Ты о чем? — Азирафель прижимает ухоженную руку к груди. — Думаешь, что я заставил ту милую даму спеть эту песню?

— А кто, если не ты.

— Какое расточительство чудес, — пьяно усмехается Азирафель.

— Да, и за тобой такого никогда не наблюдалось, — закатывает глаза Кроули. Вообще-то ему нравится эта песня сороковых, но не упускать же шанс поиронизировать.

Комнату заполняют звуки пианино, звон столового серебра и приглушенные разговоры. Кроули с Азирафелем празднуют уже второй час, распивая третью бутылку шампанского. Кроули сам того не желая, чувствует, как на него накатывает сонливость. Но так не хочется, чтобы этот вечер заканчивался. Они же, черт побери, сделали это! Обманули и рай, и ад — всех обитателей этих переоцененных организаций, напрочь лишенных воображения.

Азирафель — разгоряченный и жутко довольный собой. У Кроули внутри что-то переворачивается, зудит от чувств, которые он глушил в себе на протяжении последних шести тысяч лет. Кроули — настоящий фанат угнетения, недаром его придумали люди, пусть он и присвоил авторство себе, и даже пользовался им пару раз. И он никогда не думал, что окажется в этом настолько хорош.

Звучат последние ноты песни, и Азирафель смотрит на него выжидающе, обеспокоенно. Кроули понимает, что он пялится на того, и с притворной небрежностью откидывается обратно на спинку стула.

— Пойдем, дорогой?

— Давай.

Вечер стоит теплый и тихий, пронизанный угасающим светом заходящего солнца. Азирафель в его лучах буквально светится, сильнее чем обычно, и Кроули отводит глаза, стараясь не забываться. Не забывать о том, чего никогда не случится.

— Устал? — спрашивает Азирафель, когда они начинают двигаться из Мейфэра в сторону Сохо.

— Есть немного. Мне надо поспать. Остановка времени все соки выжала. Да и победа над Сатаной. К слову выглядел он не очень. По мне, многовато красного. Да и не думал, что он такая королева драмы — посреди белого дня разворотить пол-военной базы. Кстати, не знал, что он такой огромный. Может, он качается? В аду заняться особо больше нечем, — тут Кроули осознает, что заговаривается, и поджимает губы.

— Это было воистину впечатляюще, Кроули. Надо же, остановить время… Спасибо. Я… — Азирафель хочет сказать что-то еще, но молчит. Если Кроули пресекал важные слова, когда ему это было удобно, то Азирафель превратил эту привычку в искусство.

Кроули пожимает плечами.

— Ничего особенного. — _Я сделал это для тебя. Потому что ты попросил. Я не знал, что еще сделать, потому что был чертовски испуган._

— Значит, ты домой, — говорит Азирафель, и Кроули не может прочесть его чувства. Толика тоски, толика надежды, толика обеспокоенности. Азирафель сжимает и разжимает кулаки, не глядя Кроули в глаза.

Внезапно, этот весь танец вокруг да около становится невыносимым. Кроули больше не может. Он вымотан, ему нужен стакан виски и вырубиться минимум на неделю, прежде чем разбираться с тем, что происходит между ним и Азирафелем.

— Да. Мне пора. Спать хочу ужасно. Может, и тебе стоит, — он поворачивается к Азирафелю, спрятав руки в карманах, и огибает нескольких встречных пешеходов. — Созвонимся? — Голова начала болеть. Все-таки отдохнуть не помешает.

— О. Ладно, — Азирафель наградил Кроули своей фирменной «все отлично» улыбкой. — Береги себя [1].

Не проходит и двадцати минут, когда Кроули припарковывает Бентли и осознает, что тупая боль, стучащая в висках с того момента, когда он попрощался с Азирафелем, превратилась в жуткую мигрень. Он с трудом волочит ноги к лифту и поднимается в квартиру, вползает внутрь, добирается до ванной, стаскивая рубашку через голову.

Демоны не болеют. Точнее болеют, но проблема решается быстреньким чудом. Кроули на пальцах одной руки может пересчитать, когда его смертное тело болело. То было вызвано либо запредельным стрессом, либо травмой: чума, инквизиция, мировые войны, и видимо, не случившийся апокалипсис тоже считается. Но никак не прогулка по парку.

Раздевшись, он падает на прохладные простыни и щелкает пальцами, разглядывая потолок. Мигрень не исчезает — напротив усиливается, становится практически невыносимой. Кроули закрывает глаза и видит звезды, а это плохой знак. Он стонет, встает на ноги и ползет в ванную за банкой парацетамола, валяющейся там с девяностых.

— Твою мать, — говорит он вслух, запивая таблетку водой из-под крана. — Это плохо.

Неудивительно, но таблетка не помогает. Проходит час, Кроули мечется в агонии, и что еще хуже, желудок бунтует. Его выворачивает в туалете, и когда он, покрытый потом, прислоняется лбом к холодному кафелю, то думает, что видимо это проклятие.

Может, рай и ад поняли, что они с Азирафелем их обдурили. Может, знали с самого начала. Это может быть их возмездием: мучительная агония, грязная смерть — куда хуже, чем мгновенное забытье в ванной со святой водой. И что тогда с… _Азирафелем._

Желудок снова скрутило.

Избавление от рвотных масс никуда не годится, особенно если является по сути медленным развоплощением, вызванным силами ада. До ушей доносится трель. Сначала Кроули думает, что это игра его больного воображения, но потом он понимает, что это звонит его телефон, сиротливо лежащий на полу ванной.

— Азирафель? — сипло отвечает он. — Ты в порядке?

— Нет, не думаю, дорогой, — голос Азирафеля ослабший ровно на столько, насколько Кроули чувствует себя.

— Ты в книжном? — он с трудом принимает сидячее положение.

— Да. Только зашел. Я… не понимаю, что со мной. Мне… — на том конце провода слышен рвотный звук, и Кроули весь холодеет.

— Держись, я приду. Просто оставайся там.

Он вешает трубку, через силу одевается и хватает ключи. Все тело будто горит, и Кроули понимает, что его лихорадит, и за руль никак не вариант. Он нехотя загружает приложение по вызову такси и с трудом спускается на улицу, слушая глухой стук сердца в ушах.

Поездка до книжного оказывается пыткой. Водитель оказывается новеньким, не знает Лондона, дважды сворачивается неверно и едет лишние десять минут. Каждый резкий поворот отдается мучительной болью в висках. Но что куда-куда хуже — страх, гложущий Кроули, что он придет слишком поздно, что потеряет Азирафеля навсегда.

Наконец, такси подъезжает к книжному, и Кроули вламывается внутрь. Азирафеля нигде нет, и ледяной страх буквально пришпиливает его к месту. Но ничего не горит. Никаких признаков борьбы. Кроули старается держать себя в руках, подавляет рвотный позыв и направляется на второй этаж в квартиру Азирафеля.

Дверь открыта нараспашку, словно кто-то торопился и забыл закрыть за собой. Обнаруживается Азирафель в обнимку с унитазом и невыносимыми страданиями на лице. Кроули настолько рад его видеть, что ему едва не легчает, но очередной приступ тошноты заставляет опуститься на колени.

Дрожа всем телом, он подползает к Азирафелю и тянется к его плечу, возможно, не столько, чтобы поддержать его, сколько поддержать себя. Ангел теплый под его пальцами, слишком теплый, и собственная лихорадка, кажется, отпускает.

— Ангел, ты как?

Азирафель заторможено моргает.

— Я полностью разбит. Мне так… — он делает глубокий вдох и его лицо озадаченно вытягивается. — Мне лучше, вообще-то. Странно.

— Я думал, ты… — Кроули трет лицо ладонями и вздыхает.

Азирафель понимающе кивает.

— Как думаешь, это они? — он указывает сначала наверх, а затем вниз.  
Кроули, чувствующий себя практически превосходно — ни лихорадки, ни рвоты, ни мигрени — подтягивает к себе колени и пожимает плечами.

— Не знаю, вряд ли мы… — он указывает между ними, — траванулись едой. Я пытался разобраться с помощью демонического чуда, но не вышло. Что еще это может быть?

Азирафель задумчиво хмыкает. Он выглядит гораздо лучше, и его бледное лицо начинает обретать цвет.

— Ты так не думаешь, — говорит Кроули.

Азирафель встает и поправляет одежду.

— У тебя бывало такое чувство, что за тобой следят, оттуда сверху? Потому что я не чувствовал влияния снизу. И ты знаешь, что я отлично отыграл в аду, мой дорогой. Сам бы Бард одобрил. Иначе вряд ли бы нас отпустили, так?

— Не знаю. Это вполне в духе демонов. Заставить поверить, что тебя оставили в покое, а потом — бам! — ужасная грязная смерть.

— От рая такого не ждешь.

— Нет, но это вполне ожидаемо от наших знакомых ангелов, — усмехается Кроули. Если он когда-нибудь еще увидится с ублюдком Гавриилом, то отправит его прямиком в адское пламя.

— Что ж, ты прав. Но в любом случае, мы вернулись в норму. Предлагаю выждать, прежде чем делать поспешные выводы. Думаю, тебе стоит остаться на ночь. Безопасность превыше всего.

Кроули, который никуда и не собирался, кивает и поднимается на ноги.

— Прекрасно. Давай приведем себя в порядок и выпьем чаю. А я проштудирую пару книг.

***

Книгами этими оказывается библия, Джон Милтон и Вильям Блейк. Азирафель читает в подсобке книжного, устроившись за рабочим столом, пока Кроули дремлет на диване рядом. Он до чертиков вымотан и настроен проспать как минимум сутки, но отвергает предложение Азирафеля расположиться в спальне наверху. Если к ним наведаются Вельзевул с Михаэлем, ему стоит быть тут, так что, спасибо, нет.

Несколько часов спустя Кроули чувствует, что его трясут, и открывает один глаз. Азирафель, улыбаясь, смотрит на него, но тут же отдергивает руку.

— Что с-с-с-тряслось? — Кроули приподнимается на локтях. За окном темно, но он не может сориентироваться во времени. — Сколько я проспал?

— Ох, около двадцати четырех часов, — Азирафель присаживается на краю дивана, снимает очки и трет переносицу. Кроули невыносимо хочется закинуть на колени ангела ноги, чтобы просто посмотреть, что тот будет делать. Но он этого не делает, наоборот подтягивает конечности, чтобы избежать искушения.

— И? Ты что-нибудь нашел?

— К сожалению, нет. Вообще пусто. Я уже начинаю думать, что это правда было пищевое отравление. Может, так как мы больше не связаны с головными офисами, мы стали более… восприимчивы к человеческим недугам.

— Ты же не думаешь, что… но я все еще могу творить чудеса.

— Как и я. Но никто из нас не смог исцелить себя. Может, наши силы ослабевают.

Кроули хмурится. Ему это не нравится. Да, он питает слабость к людям, но не настолько, чтобы хотеть стать одним из них.

— Вот срань.

— Соглашусь.

— И что нам теперь делать?

— Не знаю, можем ли сделать вообще что-то, дорогой. Возможно, стоит это просто принять.

— Принять?

Азирафель шмыгает носом.

— У тебя есть другая теория, _получше?_

Кроули приглаживает взъерошенные после сна волосы и выдыхает.

— Я все равно считаю, что это как-то связано с нашими высокоуважаемыми коллегами. Слушай, мне надо домой, полить растения и загнать машину. Ты не раскисай и поешь. Я помогу разобраться, когда вернусь.

Он не проходит и пары шагов от двери книжного: мигрень ударяет с новой силой, вместе с ней парализующая тошнота. В этот раз ему хуже, и он не может ступить ни шага прочь. От боли его складывает напополам, и он, тяжело дыша и пугая прохожих, возвращается в книжный.

— Ангел? — сипит он, погибая от лихорадки.

— Кроули, — сдавленно раздается из подсобки.

Азирафель на диване, корчится, ухватившись за живот. Его глаза блестят от выступивших слез.

Кроули опускается на колени и кладет дрожащую руку Азирафелю на мокрый лоб.

Боль исчезает.

Азирафель молча пялится на него, и его лицо отражает такой же шок, что испытывает сам Кроули.

— Думаю, у меня есть другая теория, ангел, — говорит Кроули.

— Дело в нас.

***

Двумя часами позднее они накачаны алкоголем под завязку.

— Значит, шес-с-сть футов, — пьяно тянет Кроули. — Шесть чертовых футов [2].

Ровно на столько они могут отдалиться без потерь. Больше десяти футов — абсолютная агония.

— Не так много, — соглашается Азирафель.

Они вернулись к ангелу в квартиру. Между ними на столе пустая бутылка из-под виски. Их маленький научный эксперимент нанес не только физический, но и психологический ущерб, и Кроули уже не может оторвать голову от руки.

— И как нам исправить эту срань?

Не то чтобы он против быть поближе к ангелу. Он только за, если честно. Но он не хочет оказываться насильно к нему привязанным. Вот чего он хочет, так это еще один стакан виски. Кроули выливает остатки к себе в стакан, проливая часть на стол. Смущенно метнув взглядом на Азирафеля, он чудесит лужу прочь. Силы творить чудеса работают исправно, только если они находятся на указанном расстоянии. Когда они отдаляются, силы ослабевают, хотя они и не смогли сегодня отдалиться больше, чем на двадцать футов. Они планировали попробовать еще, но позже. Не сговариваясь, решили сначала прикончить виски, а потом уже продолжить экспериментировать.

— Мы хотя бы выяснили, что не превращаемся в людей.

— Можешь на секунду перестать быть оптимистом? Я пытаюсь страдать.

Азирафель выглядит оскорбленным.

— Мне это нравится не больше, чем тебе, Кроули, — он надувает щеки и скрещивает руки на груди, и вместе с этими его кудрями становится похож на пьяного ежика. И это абсолютно точно не должно вызывать у Кроули желания его поцеловать.

— Еще бы, — мрачно бурчит Кроули.

— Мы слишком пьяные, чтобы с этим сейчас разбираться.

— Я не хочу трезветь.

— Как и я.

— Может, стоит поспать, — время за полночь, и Кроули в курсе, что Азирафель редко прерывается на сон. Он собирается прикорнуть на диване, главное, чтобы ангел был неподалеку.

— Да, согласен, — Азирафель взволнованно жует губу. — Полагаю, немного сна нам обоим не повредит. Моя кровать разместит нас обоих.

Брови у Кроули ползут на лоб.

— Что?

В хорошие дни Азирафель старательно избегает прикосновений. Сказать, что прозвучавшее предложение удивило — будет преуменьшением гребанного тысячелетия.

Выражение лица ангела остается невыносимо непроницаемым. Тот встает, слегка пошатываясь.

— Пойдем. Утро вечера…

— Не надо вот этих вот «мудренее».

Азирафель закрывает рот и поджимает губы.

— Что ж. Молчу. Не стоит огрызаться.

В тишине они готовятся ко сну, спиной к спине. Кроули чудесит себе черную шелковую пижаму, слишком пьяный, чтобы нормально осмысливать, что они творят. Что он творит. Он собирается спать в одной кровати с Азирафелем. О чем он мечтал черт с знает с каких пор. За спиной слышен шорох одежды, скрип дверец шкафа, и это больше, чем он может выдержать. Он вжимает пальцы в ладони, удерживая себя от того, чтобы не повернуть голову.

К счастью, он достаточно пьян, чтобы его тело реагировало так, как реагировало бы в трезвом состоянии. Вот это было бы _слишком быстро_ для Азирафеля. Он бы развоплотился на месте, и что бы они тогда делали?

Азирафель уже лежит в кровати, когда Кроули собирается с духом, чтобы посмотреть. Тот в ужасной пижаме в клеточку двадцатых годов, видимо именно тогда он и пробовал в последний раз спать.

— Все нормально? — спрашивает Азирафель.

— Вполне, — говорит Кроули.

Он снимает очки, проскальзывает под одеяло, взбивает подушку — прикладывая к этому больше усилий, чем нужно. Голова идет кругом, и виноват вовсе не алкоголь. Вся чертова комната пахнет Азирафелем, и он так близко, что Кроули ощущает исходящее от него тепло.

— Кроули, — говорит Азирафель. — Мне жаль.

— Не о чем с-с-сожалеть, ангел. Спи.

Азирафель возится на кровати, а затем свет гаснет. Кроули не может заснуть, он слушает, как дыхание ангела становится медленным и размеренным. И думает о том, что может тому сниться, если он вообще видит сны. И видит ли Азирафель когда-нибудь сны о нем.

[1] — Mind how you go («Береги себя»). Это любимая прощальная фраза семьи Пратчеттов, которая оберегает и защищает их, когда они отправляются в дорогу. Фраза упоминается в последней книге Пратчетта, «Пастушья корона», и это было последнее, что дочь Терри Рианна сказала ему перед его смертью.

[2] — один фут — 0,3 м, шесть футов — около двух метров.


	2. Chapter 2

Утром Кроули просыпается в пустой постели. Он подхватывается, на мгновение решая, что все с ним случившееся — сон, что на самом деле он не привязан, ни в каком из смыслов, к ангелу, как рядом кто-то тактично прочищает горло. Азирафель сидит в кресле, подтащенном к кровати, полностью одетый. Он по-доброму улыбается.

— Не хотел тебя тревожить, — говорит Азирафель. — Но я бы выпил чашечку чая.

— Мпф, — отвечает Кроули, падая обратно на подушки.

— Ты не жаворонок, как я посмотрю? — Азирафель коротко усмехается.

— Ангел, разве я похож на жаворонка? — ворчит Кроули, откидывая одеяло, и щелчком пальцев одевается.

Он следует за Азирафелем в тесную кухоньку, ощущая себя немного псом, плетущимся за хозяином. Развернуться в кухоньке практически невозможно, но он старается держаться как можно ближе к Азирафелю, чтобы не усугубить их проклятье или болезнь, чем бы оно по сути ни было, и одновременно не мешаться ему. Кроули удается это частично: они все равно толкаются локтями, неловко переступают, Азирафель все время извиняется, пока заваривает чай и готовит на двоих тосты с джемом. Кроули не особенно любит чай, но все равно принимает чашку, садится напротив Азирафеля и смотрит, как тот ест.

Это странно. Атмосфера стоит необычайно… домашняя. За все века их знакомства, они никогда не просыпались вместе и не проводили вместе утро. Кроули вообще ни с кем никогда не проводил утро, если задуматься. И это утро нравится ему больше, чем должно было бы. Почти блаженство — забыться, сделать вид, что нет никакой проблемы, с которой они не знают, как справиться.

— Значит, если это результат нашей некомпетентности, а не заговора преисподней, то мы способны привести себя в норму, — изрекает Азирафель, стряхивая крошки с пальцев. — Нужны лишь книги, необходимая информация, которая подскажет решение.

— Считаешь, это из-за обмена?

— Полагаю, что скорее всего. Наверное, когда мы поменялись обратно перед ужином в Ритце, что-то пошло не так.

Кроули пытается вспомнить, что именно он ощущал, когда покидал тело Азирафеля и возвращался в свое. Провести несколько часов в теле Азирафеля было _интересно_. Сокровенно. А как соблазнительно, учитывая, что он выяснил то, о чем хотел разузнать еще что с того момента, когда впервые возжелал ангела, то есть буквально с нескольких минут их первой встречи.

У Азирафеля, как он выяснил, вполне в наличии половые органы, а конкретно мужские. Понятно, что Кроули не знает, использовал ли ангел его по назначению и с кем. Они никогда это не обсуждали. И он не уверен, что готов услышать ответ.

— Кроули, ты вообще меня слушаешь?

— Хм-м? Да, да. Слушаю, ангел.

— Так ты согласен?

— Э, напомни, о чем ты?

Азирафель закатывает глаза.

—_ Я говорю,_ что лучше не пытаться снова повторить обмен, пока мы не разобрались, что именно пошло не так. Нельзя еще сильнее усугублять наше положение.

— Звучит… разумно, — и не то чтобы он против, ведь это означает, что можно остаться с ангелом подольше.

— Замечательно. Я собирался еще поискать сегодня информацию, но я знаю, что ты находишь это возмутительно утомительным.

— Обо мне не беспокойся.

Но что-то еще определенно беспокоит Азирафеля. Он крутит в руках салфетку, а в расширившихся глазах плещется тревога.

— Ангел, опять у тебя это лицо.

— Какое лицо? — Азирафель пытается расслабиться, но ничего не  
выходит.

— Прямо, как тогда, когда ты отдал пылающий меч.

Азирафель издает тяжкий вздох.

— Ох, я чувствую за собой небольшую вину. Обмен был моей идеей…

— Это была идея Агнессы Псих, — напоминает Кроули.

— Да, она написала пророчество, но именно я его интерпретировал. А что если я неправильно его понял? И теперь ты застрял тут со мной, а я знаю, какой ты… свободолюбивый, и что ты предпочел бы заняться своими делами, а не сидеть в книжном.

— Я когда-нибудь жаловался на то, что сижу в книжном?

— Каждый божий день, последние одиннадцать лет.

— Я жаловался не на это, ангел. А на то, что ты вообще держишь книжный магазин, а сам упрямо отказываешься продавать книги.

Азирафель сжимает губы.

— Слушай, — говорит Кроули, усилием воли держа руки на месте. — В этом нет твоей вины, и мы разберемся с этим вместе. Я не против оставаться тут столько времени, сколько это займет. — _Я люблю тебя._ Он хочет протянуть руку, преодолеть разделяющее их расстояние, сжать ладонь Азирафеля, но он понятия не имеет, как совершить этот прыжок в неизвестность. Столь малое расстояние между ними кажется пропастью до хреновой Альфы Центавра.

— Правда? — голос Азирафеля мягок, он с надеждой улыбается, и Кроули хочется думать, что может быть, может быть…

Он кивает и встает из-за стола, подцепляя худощавыми пальцами узкие карманы.

— А как же иначе.

Спустившись в магазин, Кроули помогает Азирафелю достать собрание пророческих сочинений, а также работы Фомы Аквинского, Аврелия Августина, а также несколько менее известных религиозных философов, одни заголовки работ которых вызывают у Кроули зевоту. Он едва не предлагает сбегать за парой круассанов в новой французской кафешке ниже по улице, когда вспоминает, что вообще-то застрял здесь. Ну, хотя бы застрял с Азирафелем. Он пытается не обращать внимания на согревающее, слегка подпитанное легкой паникой чувство, вызываемое этой мыслью.

— Тебе помочь? — спрашивает он, стараясь не нависать над плечом Азирафеля. Нашептывать искушения на ухо — вообще часть его работы, но Кроули никогда не был особым ее поклонником. Азирафель смотрит на него из-под очков для чтения.

— Ты сейчас серьезно?

Кроули кивает и подхватывает книгу «Трактат о жизни ангелов и прочих эфирных существ», которая хотя бы на вид выглядит интересной. Он плюхается на диван возле ангельского стола.

Это полная дребень, понимает он на пятнадцатой странице. Автор, какой-то немецкий придурок из четырнадцатого века — который нелегко обошелся, как с Англией, так и с континентом — видимо брал информацию из собственной задницы.

— Послушай-ка ангел: _Демона вѣроятно узнать по копытамъ, которыхъ можетъ быть болѣе двухъ, это знакъ звѣря_, копыта, Азирафель. Что за херня.

Азирафель поднимает бровь.

— Ну, будем честны, у тебя есть чешуя.

— Н-да, у некоторых просто есть стандарты. И сколько там, той чешуи. Разве что тут, — он крутит носками туфель из змеиной кожи.

— Оу, — только и говорит Азирафель с грустной улыбкой.

— Что, разочарован? — голос у Кроули срывается на октаву на последнем слове.

— Нет. Что ж. Ты прекрасно выглядишь и в облике змея. Мне больше нравятся твои глаза.

— Я не был змеем почти тысячу лет, — с шипением вырывается у Кроули.

— Я знаю. Но я был бы не против. Это, если ты вдруг сдерживаешься из-за меня.

Кроули прочесывает пальцами волосы и трет глаза пятками ладоней, сопротивляясь желанию надеть очки. Он не понимает, что подразумевает Азирафель. Он предпочитает его змеиную форму? Типа, как домашнее животное? И если ему так нравятся его глаза, почему он так редко смотрит на них?

— Выглядишь опущенным, мой дорогой, — Азирафель поднимается из-за стола. — Прости, я не хотел. Мне все равно, змей ты или нет, вот что я имел в виду. Я знаю, что ты всегда был слегка раздражен из-за… — он делает неопределенный жест, по которому Кроули ясно читает: Сад, яблоко, изгнание человеческого рода. — Ты поэтому больше не меняешь форму?

— Нет, я, — Кроули выдыхает. — Иногда мне кажется, что я не смогу вернуться. А мне нравится это тело.

— Ох, — говорит Азирафель так, словно это откровение. — Теперь ясно. Мне всегда было это интересно.

— Но ты никогда не спрашивал.

— Я не хотел… нарушить твое личное пространство.

— Какое пространство? Мы дружим шесть тысяч лет.

— Но… должны же быть границы, так ведь? — тихо отвечает Азирафель и возвращается к книгам.

Кроули не может перестать думать о его словах, прокручивает их в голове, пока притворяется, что читает очередную нелепую книгу. Он не знает, почему этот комплимент так на него подействовал, почему ему захотелось ответить в десятикратном размере. Если он начнет перечислять все, что ему нравится в Азирафеле, то не сможет остановиться.

Конечно же, были границы. Одной из них всегда было Соглашение:  
предлог, оправдывающий их встречи на протяжении веков так, чтобы никто из них двоих не задумывался о том, почему они хотят быть вместе. Ну, сам Кроули вынужден сражаться со своими чувствами с самого 41 года н.э., когда один неуемный ангел решил соблазнить его устрицами и превратил один из худших дней его жизни в лучший, что он помнил.

Но границы существовали на инстинкте самосохранения. Прикосновения, чувства: всего этого следовало избегать. Замять и сделать вид, что этого не существует.

А что теперь? Кроули понимает, что пялится в потолок, чувствуя, как наливаются тяжестью веки.

Он подскакивает от глухой боли в висках и рвотного позыва, зарождающегося в желудке.

— Ангел?

Азирафель тихо стонет в стол. Он тоже уснул, что при обычных обстоятельствах было бы весьма странно, но в их нынешней ситуации и так нет ничего нормального. Кроули сползает с дивана и касается ангельского плеча. Симптомы исчезают мгновенно.

— Похоже, у нас проблема, — говорит он, разглядывая лицо Азирафеля. У того дрожит нижняя губа.

— Стало хуже?

— Я был на диване. И ты уснул… снова.

— Вот проклятье.

Они решают подкрепиться вином, прежде чем проводить какие-либо опыты. У Азирафеля запрятано несколько бутылок старого французского наверху в квартире, где они и оказываются некоторое время спустя.

— Три фута, — устало говорит Азирафель.

Кроули кивает и заглатывает четвертый бокал красного вина.

— Максимум.

Это их новое пороговое расстояние. Дальше пяти футов — невыносимо. Кроули думает, что больше его голова не сможет выдержать, и он просто рад сидеть на диване рядом с Азирафелем, сидеть ближе, чем когда-либо — ведь сейчас их разделяет всего пара сантиметров. Это… успокаивает почему-то, и Кроули даже не может определить, то ли это из-за их ситуации, то ли из-за того, что он наконец дорвался до такой близости.

Что является проблемой как ни посмотри, потому что Азирафель выглядит отнюдь не расположенным. Он ерзает, нервно постукивает пальцами по бокалу. Он словно предпочел бы быть где угодно, лишь бы не здесь, и Кроули снова думает о сегодняшнем разговоре в книжном.

— Мне всегда нравились твои волосы, — вырывается у него, видимо из-за вина.

— Мои что? — Азирафель касается головы. Он выглядит шокированным как тогда на авиабазе, когда появился сам Сатана. Реакция… не обнадеживает.

— Ничего. Забудь. Ты там говорил… что-то… об этом всём? — Кроули невнятно жестикулирует.

— Что возможно, имеет дело перенос, — говорит Азирафель, с явной охотой хватаясь за новую тему для разговора. — Возможно, мы, эм, смешали наши сущности.

Кроули поднимает бровь.

Азирафель снова дергается и мучительно краснеет.

— Я говорю о том, дорогой мой, что, когда мы менялись обратно, возможно, часть тебя осталась во мне, а часть меня — в тебе. И потому мы испытываем боль, когда находимся далеко друг от друга и, ох, я начал испытывать потребность во сне, как ты.

— Прости, ангел, я завис на смешении сущностей.

— Кроули, прекрати, это серьезно.

— Я знаю, что серьезно. Но почему ты не можешь хоть немного посмеяться с этой ситуации?

— Боюсь, смешного тут мало.

Кроули хмурит брови, внезапно ощущая желание оказаться где-нибудь не здесь. Больно осознавать, насколько отчаянно ангел не хочет этой близости. Да, обстоятельства ужасны, но суть-то. Кроули думает, что после того, через что они вместе прошли, между ними что-то изменилось, но оказывается, это было лишь самообманом. Он устало трет переносицу.

— Пойдем проветримся и поужинаем.

— Проветримся? В таком состоянии?

— Да. Мы ничего не добьемся просто сидя тут. И я бы что-нибудь съел. Чувствую, что…

— Проголодался?

— Да, тебе виднее.

— Ох, божечки.

Но больше усилий не требуется. Они выбирают ресторан с индийской кухней и идут туда, неловко задевая друг друга руками. Кроули допускает на секунду мысль, что сделает Азирафель, если он возьмет его за руку, но решает, что ничем хорошим это не закончится.

Как сесть в ресторане, тот еще вопрос, который занимает Кроули. Столы слишком широкие для их состояния, если садиться напротив друг друга. Кроули окидывает взглядом ресторан, замечает кабинку в углу и кивает официанту.

— Вон там свободно?

— Прошу за мной, джентельмены.

Когда Кроули проскальзывает в кабинку за ангелом, Азирафель одобрительно кивает и раскрывает меню.

— О-о-о, выглядит изумительно, — Азирафель улыбается, да и не напрягается так, и Кроули рад, что предложил выбраться. — А что ты будешь? Ягненка с острым карри?

— Угадал, ангел.

— А я буду…

— Курицу с индийскими специями.

Официант быстро возникает у стола: худощавый, темноволосый мужчина озаряет их улыбкой, глядя на них по очереди. Затем его взгляд сосредотачивается на Кроули — оценивающий такой взгляд.

— Голубки готовы заказывать?

Азирафель раскрывает рот, но Кроули закидывает руку ему на плечи и с улыбкой делает заказ на них двоих.

— Отлично. Хотите наан к столу?

— Давайте, — отвечает Кроули.

Официант ему подмигивает.

— Вы двое само очарование. Вернусь буквально через секунду.

— Что ж, — говорит Азирафель, пока Кроули медленно, как-то нехотя убирает руку и протягивает ее вдоль спинки кожаного диванчика. — Он вел себя слегка бесцеремонно.

— Мы сидим рядом, ангел. Что еще он мог подумать?

— Я не об этом, — вздыхает Азирафель. — Просто иногда люди ведут себя чересчур фамильярно.

— Вот как, — говорит Кроули, думая о подмигнувшем официанте. Азирафель же не… — Ты же не ревнуешь, а?

— Ревную, — фыркает Азирафель и раскладывает на коленях салфетку. — Когда он вернется, закажем вина.

Ужин проходит без эксцессов, не считая некоторые взгляды, в которых так и читалось: о, как это мило. Азирафель их не замечает, либо же ему все равно, что конечно же делает его недавнюю реакцию еще убедительней. Кроули запоминает это, складывает к сотне таких же моментов, что были между ними двумя, и думает, что все-таки не он один тут мучается от чувств. Но от него не укрывается, что Азирафель избегает прикосновений, следит за руками и ногами, не дает себя задеть даже пальцем.

Он не может с уверенностью сказать, есть ли у Азирафеля сексуальные желания. Но Кроули это не беспокоит, секс его никогда не интересовал, рука не в счет. Он бы не прочь узнать, каково это, но это если Азирафель испытывает к нему ответные чувства. Если бы Азирафель позволил ему касаться его, не боясь, что силы небесные покарают его за это, возможно, Кроули стал счастливее, чем на это имеет право любой жалкий демон.

После ужина они направляются к Азирафелю. Кроули решает, что он не будет ничего говорить про постель, но не может сдержать зевок. Индийская еда всегда клонит его в сон.

— Пойдем спать, — говорит Азирафель. — Ты выглядишь измотанным.

— Это был тяжелый день.

— И кто знает, что будет завтра.

В спальне Кроули чудесит пижамы щелчком пальцев, но Азирафель настаивает на том, чтобы переодеться по-человечески.

Хотя бы для иллюзии приватности, Кроули отворачивается, слышно шуршание, после тихого «вот же», Азирафель просит:

— Дорогой, ты не мог бы подойти чуть ближе?

Кроули повинуется, взбудораженный из-за ангела за спиной, из-за мягких касаний должно быть его локтя или пухлого бедра. Он был в этом теле, знает, каково жить в нем, знает, сколько эти округлости занимают в пространстве. Кажется несправедливым, что он не может повернуться и посмотреть на них во все глаза. _Только если Азирафель сам не захочет. Только если сам не попросит._

Хорошо, что в комнате темно. Кроули не пьян, за ужином он выпил всего один бокал, и его член ведет себя, как и ожидалось. Кроули сцепляет зубы, когда Азирафель переодевается и они ложатся в постель. Они совсем рядом под одеялом, Кроули пытается устроиться и едва не шипит от случайного прикосновения к руке. Сатана, дай сил пережить эту ночь.

Спустя какое-то время он думает, что Азирафель скорее всего уснул, но затем чувствует шевеление, и теплое, с ноткой индийский специй дыхание щекочет его по щеке.

— Ты спишь? — спрашивает Азирафель.

— Нет.

— Вот как.

Кроули вздыхает.

— О чем задумался, ангел?

— Я хочу у тебя кое-о-чем спросить.

— О чем?

— О том, что ты думаешь делать, когда все это закончится. Чем бы ты занялся, если бы этого с нами не случилось.

Кроули поворачивается к Азирафелю лицом. Тот выглядит взволнованным, в глазах — невысказанные чувства.

— Ты все еще винишь себя?

— Я же ангел. Вина по моей части.

Кроули встряхивает голову, противясь желанию запустить пальцы в мягкие кудри.

— Гавриил никогда в жизни не испытывал чувства вины, да и пошел он нахер, к слову. Думаешь, Сандалфон чувствует вину за то, что обратил целую цивилизацию в соляные столбы? А что насчет Михаила? Они не могли дождаться, когда ты будешь гореть в адском пламени.

Азирафель сводит брови.

— Наверное.

— И знаешь почему? Потому что они думают, что они правы, что они следуют Великому плану. Им незачем испытывать вину. Это людской удел, ангел.

— А что насчет тебя?

Кроули отводит взгляд. Даже у них нет достаточно времени для этого разговора.

— Ты там спрашивал меня, чем бы я занялся, если бы этого не  
случилось. Значит, у тебя есть свои мысли на этот счет, так что давай, расскажи, что бы я делал, если бы не это все?

— Ох, даже не знаю, путешествовал бы, строил козни, искушал, — приходит быстрый ответ.

— Я думаю, что мои дни злодеяний пришли к концу, — больно слышать, что Азирафель нисколько не изменил своего мнения. Он пытается этого не показывать.

— Я не был бы так уверен.

Они в тишине смотрят друг на друга. Между ними едва ли существует пространство. Пульс у Кроули зашкаливает, если бы он был человеком, то, наверное, уже бы помер. _Просто спроси. Спроси, чувствует ли он то же самое. Если чувствует…_

Но шесть тысяч лет молчания тяжело перебить, особенно в их обстоятельствах. Если Азирафель не чувствует того же, то им будет невыносимо неловко рядом друг с другом, пока они наконец не разойдутся. В груди у Кроули пережимает, он отрывисто выдыхает, выталкивая из себя смешок.

— Ну, может пара искушений по старой памяти все-таки будет.

— Мы справимся. Обещаю, — говорит Азирафель и отворачивается. Кроули больше не видит его лица.

Странно, но Кроули удается заснуть. Впервые его не мучают кошмары, сны весьма приятные, но когда он просыпается, они утекают от него, как песок сквозь пальцы. Остается лишь ощущение тепла и мягкости, которое усиливается по мере того, как Кроули просыпается.

Первое, что он понимает, он обнимает ангела со спины. За окном идет дождь, небо затянуто серой пеленой, утренний свет едва пробивается сквозь шторы. Мягкие светлые кудри шевелятся от дыхания, и он вдыхает, ощущая запах Азирафеля, хочет прижаться губами к бледной коже. Грудь ангела вздымается и опадает под его рукой. Они плотно прижались друг к другу ночью, и у Кроули крепко стоит.

Он невольно толкается в изгиб ангельских ягодиц, и вспышка удовольствия прошибает его от паха до кончиков ног. Азирафель что-то бормочет во сне, и Кроули замирает с беснующимся сердцем в груди. Последнее, что нужно Азирафелю, так это чтобы Кроули кончил, потираясь об него как последний инкуб. Кроули проворачивал много чего, но, если это касалось секса, согласие для него было делом принципа. Вот почему он никогда не был фанатом плотских искушений.  
Он осторожно отодвигает бедра и смотрит в потолок, тихо проклиная их ситуацию на чем свет стоит, не в силах полностью отпустить Азирафеля.

Проходит не одна минута, когда Кроули наконец находит в себе силы взять себя в руки. Когда Азирафель начинает шевелиться, у Кроули уже не стоит. Азирафель поворачивается к нему, тянется и вцепляется пальцами в просветы под пуговицами его пижамной рубашки.

— Кроули, — сонно бормочет Азирафель. Его ресницы трепещут, и Кроули любуется ими — длинными и бледными. Он никогда не видел их так близко.

— Я тут, — его рука замирает над ангельским бедром, Кроули не знает, положить ее или убрать.

— М-м-м.

Кроули ждет, не дышит, пока Азирафель не открывает глаза и их взгляды не встречаются.

— Ой, — говорит Азирафель. Он переводит взгляд на его губы, на свои руки, цепляющиеся за шелковую рубашку Кроули. — Прошу прощения, — он отпускает.

В теле взрывается жгучая боль, а голову будто опускают в адский котел. Кроули стонет в агонии, краем сознания слыша, что Азирафель кричит, и тянется к нему, потому что если это конец, то ему нужен только он. Когда эта мысль формируется в голове, боль уходит, и они смотрят друг на друга широко раскрытыми глазами, боясь отпустить.

У Азирафеля дрожат губы, в глазах стоят слезы. Он держится за руку Кроули с такой силой, словно от этого зависит его жизнь. Хотя, наверное, так и есть.

— Это уже ни в какие ворота, — слабо изрекает Кроули.


	3. Chapter 3

Они смотрят один на другого. Кроули молчит, потому что не хочет предлагать первым.  
  
Спустя несколько минут Азирафель приходит в себя окончательно.  
  
— Посмотрим, что будет, если отпустим? Чтобы удостовериться, что мы не ошибаемся?  
  
Кроули сглатывает горечь во рту и кивает.  
  
— Почему нет?  
  
На сей раз боль длится доли секунды. Азирафель крепко держит его руку, когда Кроули снова открывает глаза, и боль рассеивается, сменяясь чувством невероятной правильности происходящего. Кроули хочется сократить расстояние еще больше, но Азирафель шевелится первым — оказываясь с ним грудь в грудь. Ладони у Кроули покалывает от блаженного ощущения прикосновения кожи. Будто бы это проклятие _ хочет_ , чтобы они соприкасались.  
  
— Ох, силы земные, — выдыхает Кроули.  
  
Он думает о том, как они тогда на скамейке обменялись телами. Пытается вспомнить, что чувствовал: радость, да, даже триумф. Но еще… боль, которую он испытал, когда нашел пылающий книжный, когда понял, что его лучшего друга больше нет. Сладкое облегчение, когда они спаслись. И мольба Бо… Са… да хоть кому-нибудь. _ Я не хочу, чтобы мы когда-нибудь еще расстались_ .  
  
Видимо, на его лице отражается ужас, и он жалеет, что на нем нет проклятых очков. Он моргает раз, второй, отворачивается.  
  
— Что не так? Кроме очевидного, — мягко спрашивает Азирафель.  
  
Кроули не знает, что сказать. На секунду он хочет отпустить Азирафеля, но он не посмеет причинить ему боль. Секунды будто растягиваются в часы.  
  
— Я знаю, почему это с нами случилось. — И они не смогут найти решение в старых пыльных книгах Азирафеля. — Это я сделал.  
  
Азирафель молча смотрит на него несколько секунд.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
У Кроули сжимается в горле, язык с трудом ворочается. Он не может представить, как сформулировать предложение, чтобы оно не звучало так, что он влюблен в Азирафеля все шесть тысяч лет.  
  
— Как считаешь, это могло произойти, потому что один из нас… просто этого захотел?  
  
Азирафель сводит брови.  
  
— Что? Ты говоришь, что _ты_ … — он умолкает на полуслове со странным выражением лица.  
  
— Не заставляй меня говорить это вслух, — чертыхается под нос Кроули.  
  
— Что говорить?  
  
— Это произошло ненамеренно. Но я… когда мы менялись обратно, я хотел… остаться с тобой, — он не может смотреть на Азирафеля, когда говорит это. Кроули смотрит на пыльную прикроватную тумбочку со стопкой книг и старинными очками сверху.  
  
— Об этом…  
  
— Это из-за пожара в книжном. Когда я обнаружил, что ты исчез...Я решил, что ты мертв. Но все началось куда раньше. Так давно, что неловко даже. Потому мне так тяжело говорить тебе об этом сейчас, ведь очевидно, что ты… никогда… а я… слишком быстр для тебя. Я хочу сказать, что я люблю тебя, всегда любил, и похоже ненароком связал нас неосознанным демоническим чудом. — Его взгляд мечется по комнате в поисках какого-нибудь якоря и не находит ничего существенного, за что можно было бы зацепиться. Кроули чувствует, как крепко ангел сжимает его руку, будто они находятся посреди шторма, а не на вполне устойчивой кровати, предназначенной скорее для супружеской пары. — Скажи что-нибудь.  
  
— Я не знаю, что сказать.  
  
— Я говорил тебе, что это не твоя вина, ангел.  
  
— Нет. Не об этом. Я ведь… ощущал твою любовь, но думал, что это чувства, которые испытывают к другу. А теперь оказывается, что… это не совсем так.  
  
— Не совсем так, — Кроули подавляет порыв закатить глаза. Он старается не отрицать, не защищаться, хотя очень хочется. Честность никогда не давалась ему легко, а сейчас особенно.  
  
— Ох, — загнанно выдыхает Азирафель. — Ох.  
  
Кроули рискует посмотреть на него и видит, что Азирафель улыбается. Буквально до ушей. А затем мягко касается его лица.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — он ведет ладонь ниже, проводит пальцами по губам Кроули. Его взгляд невозможно ни с чем перепутать.  
  
— Правда? — шепчет Кроули в подушечки пальцев.  
  
Азирафель обводит большим пальцем линию подбородка, словно запоминает острые черты лица Кроули.  
  
— Да, милый.  
  
Теперь Кроули нечего сказать.  
  
— Ох.  
  
— Ты не против, если я тебя поцелую?  
  
— Только за.  
  
Кроули склоняет голову и находит его губы. Внутри все заливает теплом, откликается на прижимающиеся губы, на отрывистый горловой стон, который издает Азирафель. Кроули никогда никого не целовал, потому что и не хотел ни с кем такой близости. И он, как ему кажется, просто ужасен в этом, но Азирафель отвечает на поцелуй со страстным рвением, поэтому это не имеет значения.  
  
Он не знает, куда пристроить руки, продолжая безостановочно гладить Азирафеля, его плечи, затем лицо, потом поясницу. Ощущение его твердого тела в руках безумно располагает — вот он _здесь_, такой настоящий и не утечет сквозь пальцы, подобно песку. Кроули смутно осознает, что его потряхивает от страсти и нервяка. Ему хочется сделать Азирафелю хорошо, но он ни черта не знает о сексе. Если он у них, конечно, будет. Но, кажется, все идет именно к нему.  
  
Да, секса между людьми он навидался достаточно, и удовлетворял себя рукой раз или пять тысяч раз, но это неудержимое поглощающее щемящее чувство двоих, желающих друг друга, вместе, это что-то совсем новое.  
  
На пробу Кроули скользит языком меж губ Азирафеля. Азирафель замирает, а затем с тихим стоном уступает и открывает рот.  
  
На вкус он лучше, чем Кроули мог себе представить. Азирафель сладкий, а его тело идеально ложится в изгибы тела Кроули. Его руки зарываются Кроули в волосы, и Кроули сквозь охватившую его дымку похоти шокировано осознает, что ему в бедро упирается член. Он сгребает Азирафеля, опрокидывает под себя, и тот смотрит на него замутненным взглядом.  
  
— Я никогда этого не делал, — признается Азирафель, облизывая припухшие губы. Его зрачки практически затопили радужку.  
  
Кроули улыбается ему. Он это подозревал, но приятно услышать это своими ушами.  
  
— Я тоже.  
  
Уши у Азирафеля розовеют.  
  
— Кроули, не стоит надо мной насмехаться.  
  
— Но я серьезно, ангел.  
  
— Ты… за столько лет и ни разу?  
  
— Никогда ни с кем не хотел. Слишком много мороки, если ты меня понимаешь.  
  
— Полагаю, что понимаю. Но… со мной хочешь?  
  
Кроули притирается бедрами, впервые давая Азирафелю ощутить, как крепко у него стоит.  
  
— Достаточно убедительный ответ?  
  
Глаза у Азирафеля стекленеют.  
  
— О, сделай так еще раз, _прошу.  
_   
Кроули подчиняется, выбирает верный угол, членом к члену. Ночная рубашка Азирафеля — единственный слой шелковой ткани между плотью, и ощущения невероятные. Кроули углубляет поцелуй, смелеет, находит пуговицы дурацкой клетчатой рубашки и принимается расстегивать дрожащими пальцами. Азирафель в ответ начинает стягивать одежду с него, и он, не выдерживая, избавляется от нее щелчком пальцев.  
  
Одежда оказывается где-то за кроватью. Руки неустанно оглаживают чужие тела, заучивают изгибы, запоминают новые ощущения, каково это — касаться друг друга. Утоляют тоску длиной в сотни человеческих жизней. Кроули окунается с головой в новые ощущения: жадный рот, накрывающий его губы, влажный член, скользящий по коже живота, розовые соски под его пальцами.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я коснулся тебя здесь?  
  
— Да, да.  
  
Он двигает своим членом по чужому, и Азирафель отрывисто вздыхает. Кроули ведет языком по его шее, ища где бьется пульс.  
  
— А здесь?  
  
— Пожалуйста.  
  
Азирафель сладкий, с легким привкусом соли. Его пульс трепещет под губами, и Кроули не может удержаться и припадает, всасывая кожу.  
  
Есть в этих нарастающих по темпу толчках какое-то изящество. Азирафель хватает Кроули обеими руками за ягодицы и притягивает к себе. Его кожа приобретает розоватый оттенок в теплеющем свете, снаружи кончается дождь.  
  
Кроули чувствует внутри жар, нарастающее напряжение. Он мимоходом думает об их связи, которая должна исчезнуть, но отмахивается от этой мысли, чтобы не портить момент. Он ждал так долго, тосковал веками без надежды получить желаемое. То, что это случилось, само по себе — чудо. Он любил в Азирафеле разное. Он любил в нем все.  
  
Азирафель в Саду, нежные ступни, мягкие изгибы тела, нервный смех и неуверенные улыбки.  
  
_Могу провести ладонью здесь?  
  
Дорогой, все что угодно._   
  
На Голгофе и в Месопотамии, сражение с непостижимым планом пересекает его лицо обеспокоенными складками.  
  
В Риме он осмеливается обратиться к Кроули в самый мрачный период своей жизни.  
  
_Как мне сделать тебе хорошо?  
  
Просто будь со мной._   
  
В Глобусе мимолетные взгляды, исчезающие, словно мираж, стоит Кроули только повернуться.  
  
Во Франции его дерзость, неблагоразумие, голод.  
  
В Сент-Джеймсовском парке, его упрямство в отказе дать Кроули то, что может его уничтожить. Его намеренное непонимание. Его ухоженные руки.  
  
_Положи руки на меня, да, вот так. Да, ангел, ты не представляешь, что делаешь со мной.  
  
Расскажи мне._   
  
Ночь в церкви, от которой вскоре останутся лишь развалины. Было ли тогда это большим, чем Кроули мог понять?  
  
Как он мог ошибиться?  
  
Они не целуются, лишь дышат друг другу в губы. Кроули вопрошает в кожу Азирафеля, водит руками, ошпаривает дыханием. Ему остается немного, он на краю, когда Азирафель вдруг толкает его в плечи, опрокидывая на спину.  
  
— Чт… — но Азирафель уже между его ног, держит его твердый член обеими руками.  
  
— Дорогой мой, ты понятия не имеешь, как давно я хотел вкусить тебя, — говорит он и опускает голову.  
  
У Кроули благоговейно замирает сердце: Азирафель не стесняясь стонет, вылизывает и отсасывает, глядя на Кроули, как на изысканное блюдо. Он обводит языком головку, розовый на красном, и это просто последняя капля. Кроули едва успевает его предупредить, ноги сладко поджимаются: оргазм обрушивается на него, как наковальня на хрупкое стекло. Он рассыпается, отрывисто стонет и вздрагивает всем телом, пока Азирафель взбирается на него.  
  
— Изумительно, — явно довольный собой провозглашает Азирафель, но в его голосе слышно отчаяние, когда он тянется за поцелуем. — Милый… прошу. Я больше не могу ждать ни секунды.  
  
Размякший после оргазма, Кроули подается навстречу щедрому поцелую, чувствует на языке свой вкус, знакомый и незнакомый в то же время.  
  
Он вслепую находит член Азирафеля и начинает двигать рукой. Буквально в секунду Азирафель кончает, оставляя теплое семя в ладони Кроули и пространстве меж их телами. Хотя там едва ли есть пространство.  
  
В Сохо Азирафель сам не свой. _Не уничтожь себя. Не оставляй меня одного. Прошу, используй святую воду с умом или не используй вообще.  
  
Ты слишком быстр для меня._   
  
Они лежат в развороченной постели. Азирафель оставляет легкие поцелуи на груди, шее, пальцах. Каждое прикосновение вызывает табун мурашек, дает малую дозу удовольствия, которой не нужно становиться чем-то большим. Никто из них не хочет отпускать другого в страхе перед неизвестным.  
  
— С тобой так хорошо, — говорит Азирафель с сытым вздохом. — Я мог бы лежать так вечно.  
  
— А ты и лежи, — слова вылетают прежде, чем Кроули успевает себя одернуть.  
  
— Ох, Кроули, тебе тяжело? Проверим, исправили мы проблему?  
  
— Мне нигде не хочется быть, кроме как с тобой, ангел, — в его словах слышится больше беспечности, чем он чувствует на самом деле. — Но есть только один способ проверить.  
  
Они смотрят друг на друга. Кроули отодвигается, пока только их руки не остаются соединенными. Он делает глубокий вдох, и затем они отпускают.  
  
Боль не такая адская, как прежде, но прибивает мгновенно. Кроули чертыхается и снова хватает Азирафеля за руку.  
  
— Прос-с-сти, ангел.  
  
— Прошу, не надо себя корить. Сейчас было… не так больно. Для меня, по крайней мере.  
  
— Ну да. Похоже на то.  
  
— Что ж, возможно нам стоит попробовать еще? — Азирафель с надеждой вскидывает брови, И Кроули не может сдержать улыбки. Но та исчезает, как только он думает о том, как долго это может занять, и сколько неудобств за собой влечет эта их связь. Если коллеги из рая или ада решат нанести визит или устроить очередное похищение, то они просто не сумеют отбиться от них. Кроули прикрывает глаза и сжимает зубы, стараясь не представлять кричащего от боли Азирафеля, свою собственную беспомощность.  
  
— Нам нужно немедленно решить проблему, ангел. Нет, я не хотел бы вылезать из постели с тобой в ближайшее время, но мы всегда можем вернуться в нее после.  
  
Азирафель приподнимается на руке, простыни скользят по полным бедрам. Вся его шея пестрит засосами, а на голове чудовищное гнездо. Он выглядит прекрасно.  
  
— Что ты предлагаешь?  
  
— Снова попробовать поменяться телами.  
  
— Прямо сейчас?  
  
Кроули неуверенно кивает.  
  
— Лучшей возможности не будет.  
  
— И когда мы поменяемся, ты…  
  
— Я подумаю… думы. Но типа наоборот? Постараюсь хотя бы не сделать хуже, чем есть.  
  
Азирафель укоризненно смотрит на него.  
  
— Да ты гений оперативного планирования.  
  
— У тебя есть идея получше?  
  
— Нет, если честно. Но для начала пойдем позавтракаем. У меня есть чудесный свежий малиновый джем. В конце концов, в здоровом теле — здоровый дух.  
  
— Что за богохульство, ангел, — улыбается Кроули.  
  
Он даже рад небольшой передышке. В итоге они обнаруживают, что даже одеться и приготовить завтрак — даже такой простой, как чай и тосты — оказывается той еще задачкой, когда вам нельзя разделяться. Кроули обхватывает Азирафеля за талию и тащится за ним следом. Он не может сопротивляться искушению и целует засосы на его коже, переминает руками мягкий живот и прижимается к нему.  
  
Азирафель не возражает. Он трется о его стояк, бесстыдно подставляя шею и губы. У них подгорает четыре куска тоста, прежде чем им удается оторваться друг от друга, чтобы уделить время хлебу.  
  
За крошечным обеденным столом они сидят вместе, соприкасаясь коленями. Кроули этого мало, он обводит пальцем тонкую кожу запястья, прослеживает синие вены. Он касается пальцем пульса, в существование которого Азирафель верит.  
  
Азирафель прикусывает нижнюю губу.  
  
— Что такое, ангел? — спрашивает Кроули, проводя длинным пальцем по его предплечью. — Что у тебя на уме?  
  
— Я просто подумал, что… мне есть, в чем признаться. Ты не единственный, кто имел определенные мысли непосредственно в момент… обмена.  
  
— Да ты шутишь.  
  
— Я, эм, как знаешь, меня развоплощало. И я не хотел делить тело ни с кем, кроме тебя. И, наверное, я пожелал… не то чтобы остаться в таком положении навсегда, нет. Я знаю, что мне не должно было понравиться быть связанным с тобой так… но мне понравилось.  
  
Впервые за шесть тысяч лет Кроули не знает, что сказать. Он по-змеиному дергает языком и недоверчиво шипит. Азирафель продолжает:  
  
— И мне весьма лестно, что ты хотел того же и также сильно. Это даже романтично. И мне _нравится_ , когда ты меня касаешься. Очень.  
  
Долгие годы Азирафель избегал даже случайных прикосновений, всегда тщательно сохраняя границу. Кроули со страхом думает, не сделала ли эта связь Азирафеля более сговорчивым, не заставила ли она его хотеть того, чего он не хотел.  
  
— Но ты избегал прикосновений.  
  
Азирафель качает головой.  
  
— Это не значит, что мне не нравилось. Скорее я боялся, что мне понравится слишком сильно. И сейчас я понимаю, что это из-за страха.  
  
— Естественно. Ты не думаешь, что это все из-за обмена?  
  
— Я знаю себя, Кроули. — Азирафель выглядит оскорбленным. — И знаю, что давно тебя хотел.  
  
— Как давно?  
  
— Пардон?  
  
Кроули откусывает от тоста и нарочито медленно жует.  
  
— Ты слышал, что я спросил.  
  
— Что ж. Должен признаться, с той встречи в Риме. Ужин у Петрония. Когда мы пошли ко мне и в первый раз пили до рассвета. Ты помнишь?  
  
— Конечно, — Кроули и сейчас помнил эту ночь, будто она произошло только вчера. Азирафель напился до чертиков. Настолько, что уснул на его плече, как только занялся рассвет.  
  
— Когда я проснулся, ты уже ушел.  
  
— Да. Мне было нелегко. Я не хотел… воспользоваться ситуацией, — он до сих помнил аромат, витавший в воздухе той ночью. Дым и отломленные лилии. Азирафель сорвал их на обратном пути из ресторана, и один цветок воткнул себе за ухо. Кроули забрал его себе и хранил пару сотен лет, пока цветок не рассыпался в прах.  
  
— Ох, а я бы был не против, — лукаво улыбается Азирафель.  
  
Кроули ссутуливается, прижимаясь бедром к Азирафелю.  
  
— Тебе стоило сказать мне.  
  
— Я не мог.  
  
— То есть ты говоришь мне, что ты нарочно ставил себя в компрометирующие положения, надеясь, что коварный демон придет и совратит тебя?  
  
— Я бы не сказал, что формулировка слово в слово, но возможно.  
  
Кроули стонет.  
  
— Ты самое невыносимое создание.  
  
— А что насчет тебя?  
  
— М-м-м? — Кроули прижимает руку Азирафеля к губам. На одном из пальцев капля джема, и Кроули всасывает его в рот. Азирафель наблюдает за этим восхищенно, чуть краснея.  
  
— Нравится, ангел? — Кроули целует запястье, пробуя кожу на вкус.  
  
— Да, _Кроули_ , но не пытайся уйти от вопроса. Ты говорил, что испытываешь чувства до стыдного долгого времени. Как давно?  
  
— С самого начала, — просто отвечает он. — Ты знаешь.  
  
— Дорогой, вернемся в постель.


	4. Chapter 4

Простыни на кровати скомканы еще с утра. Азирафель толкает Кроули на мягкие подушки и со вкусом целует его с языком и зубами. Они поспешно чудесят одежду прочь, и Кроули вновь приятно поражен жаром Азирафеля, его основательностью и твердостью. Он так долго видел в Азирафеле того, кого нужно защищать, но ангел, что вжимает его сейчас в матрас — совсем не та хрупкая лилия в Риме. Он силен и полон желания, быть центром этого желания — пьянит и кружит голову.  
  
Они целуются и трогают друг друга, пока каждый из них не начинает сходить с ума. Кроули знает, чего он хочет, но позволяет Азирафелю принять ведущую роль. Свобода перестать контролировать ситуацию — дурманит голову. Они не знают ответов, но найдут их вместе.  
  
— Я не… уверен, что… — Азирафель тяжело дышит, смотрит своими подернутыми поволокой глазами. Его член ощущается почти обжигающе, прижимаясь к животу Кроули.  
  
— Все, что захочешь.  
  
— Что же, тогда я очень хочу войти в тебя.  
  
Кроули стонет.  
  
— С-с-с-супер.  
  
— Но разве нам не надо?.. Где?..  
  
— Вот для этого и нужны демонические чудеса, ангел, — цедит Кроули сквозь зубы, сосредотачиваясь. Он чувствует, что теперь растянут и смазан, а когда Азирафель нежно трогает его, он шипит и разводит ноги, внезапно ощущая, как сгорает от желания.  
  
— Оу. Ой-ёй, — Азирафель осторожно проталкивает внутрь один палец. — Ты там _ такой теплый_, дорогой. Такой приятный и, ах, тебе больно?  
  
— Нет, можешь добавить еще, — Кроули раньше это делал с собой сам. Он знает, сколько может принять. Но сейчас все совершенно иначе, когда там пальцы Азирафеля, когда он не может предугадать, что случится дальше.  
  
Лицо Азирафеля сосредоточенное. Он проталкивает палец глубже и добавляет второй.  
  
— Вот так?  
  
— Черт возьми, ангел, — Кроули ерзает и дергается, хочет полного проникновения. Он никогда не чувствовал такое желание, не был настолько к этому готов. Азирафель двигает рукой ужасно неторопливо, нежно. — Вот здесь, — стонет Кроули, когда Азирафель задевает простату и трет ее подушечками пальцев.  
  
Азирафель понимающе улыбается.  
  
— О, тебе _ нравится_, не правда ли, прекрасное создание.  
  
— Я думаю, мне понравится еще больше, если ты продолжишь.  
  
Азирафель выглядит слегка взволнованным, румянец вспыхивает то на щеках, то на груди и плечах.  
  
— Боюсь… это не продолжится очень долго. Ты меня довольно сильно… возбудил, дорогой мой.  
  
Осознание, что Азирафель возбужден только от того, что просто трогает его, заставляет член Кроули заинтересованно дернуться, истекая смазкой.  
  
— Не вижу здес-с-с-сь проблемы.  
  
Азирафель убирает руку, и пока Кроули еще не свыкается с ощущением пустоты, одним толчком входит в него. Кроули выгибается, чувствуя восхитительное напряжение — телу нужно привыкнуть. Он чувствует себя наполненным, что не может думать ни о чем другом. Кроули сжимается на члене, и Азирафель сдавленно ахает.  
  
— Ох, любовь, моя. В тебе так хорошо.  
  
— Ангел, можешь двигаться.  
  
— Но я же тогда… _кончу._   
  
— Давай. С-с-с-делай это, прошу.  
  
Азирафель закрывает глаза и толкается бедрами. На его лице застывает удовольствие, он дрожит и отрывисто стонет. Кроули чувствует, как тот кончает, наполняя его. Он сжимает свой член и хватает пары движений, чтобы он кончил следом.  
  
Азирафель не вынимает, а так и остается, придавливая Кроули телом к кровати. Кроули обвивает его ногами, удерживая на месте, пока ощущения от оргазма не начинают ослабевать. Удивительно, но у Азирафеля все еще стоит.  
  
— Я думаю… думаю, мы можем сделать это снова. Если хочешь, — шепчет Азирафель ему в губы.  
  
Внезапно того посещает идея.  
  
— Азирафель. А что если мы попробуем поменяться телами?  
  
Ангел округляет глаза.  
  
— Прямо сейчас?  
  
— Да, ведь если изначальное чудо должно было свести нас вместе, может теперь, когда мы, эм, ближе некуда…  
  
— Будет проще его развернуть.  
  
Кроули облизывает губы.  
  
— Если мы оба одновременно подумаем об одном и том же.  
  
— То сумеем разорвать связь. Будем близки, но по своей воле.  
  
— Вот именно.  
  
Азирафель шевелится, и членом проезжается по простате Кроули. У него самого снова встает. Что ж, их счастье, что ангелы и демоны не ограничены телесными законами.  
  
— Хорошо. Давай попробуем.  
  
Азирафель начинает двигаться, неторопливо трахая Кроули и не отводя взгляда от его глаз. Ощущения неописуемые: щекотно, немного холодно, словно под кожей подул морозный ветер. А затем, сладостное мгновение, когда сущность Азирафеля касается его. Они сплетаются, время и пространство перестают существовать; тела больше не важны. Ничего не было так хорошо, как это; смешение душ, возвращение домой. Кроули чувствует себя единым, полноценным. Его потряхивает, возвращает в тело, и когда он моргает, то видит свое собственное лицо, но за желтыми глазами — Азирафель.  
  
— Как интересно, — говорит он голосом Азирафеля. Тело Азирафеля ощущается совершенно иначе, отвечает на секс совсем по-другому. Он чувствует себя таким жадным, раскрываясь и принимая член с отрывистыми вздохами. О, он еще успеет хорошо провести время, поменявшись ролями, ведь теперь он знает, чего хочет тело Азирафеля.  
  
— Безусловно, — отвечает Азирафель голосом Кроули, который немного его подводит. Он делает крепкий толчок, и кровать трясется.  
  
— Да, ах, вот так.  
  
Азирафель подчиняется, используя бедра Кроули, чтобы трахнуть его как следует, его движения расчетливые, плавные, и Кроули просто не может — от удовольствия у него закатываются глаза. Точнее, глаза Азирафеля. Это немного путает. Он трахает Кроули, как Кроули хотел бы трахнуть Азирафеля, хотел заполнить его, растянуть его, _сделать его своим_. Он почти чувствует, как член внутри него, внутри себя, какая вообще разница? — твердеет. Это странно, за гранью эротики. Может, немного чересчур для Азирафеля, как Кроули может судить по выражению собственного лица. Он выглядит абсолютно выбитым из колеи, хотя пытается таким не казаться.  
  
— Тебе нравится, ангел? — ехидно спрашивает Кроули. — Видеть себя таким?  
  
— Кр-Кроули, ты абсолютное зло.  
  
— Здесь только мы. Только я. Нет причины отрицать. Ох, как же хорош-ш-шо-о, — это звучит куда пошлее голосом Азирафеля. Кроули стонет и берет себя за член — за член Азирафеля. Он намного толще и влажнее, чем у него. Он хотел бы остаться в этом теле подольше, но в глубине души знает, что им нужно поменяться обратно.  
  
— Это и правда… неплохо, — признает наконец Азирафель.  
  
— Нгк. Так и знал. А теперь. Дай мне… сосредоточиться. Замедлись.  
  
Азирафель так и делает, с очевидным усилием. Кроули закрывает глаза, ощущая слияние тел, как атомы еще разделяют их, пусть они и находятся настолько близко, насколько это возможно. Он отпускает сознание, возвращается в тот день на скамье, когда он так отчаянно желал связи. Она у них и так есть, и им нужно освободиться, потому что это единственный способ, чтобы быть вместе.  
  
— Сейчас, — шепчет он и тянется за поцелуем.  
  
На сей раз смешение занимает больше времени. Кроули чувствует, как парит, краем сознания ощущая движение их тел. Невозможно понять, кто внутри кого, или как, но это ощущается потрясающе, он никогда не ощущал ничего подобного. Они — единый дух, единое тело, а затем медленно, очень медленно они снова начинают разделяться.  
  
Кроули чувствует, как возвращается в себя. Он сосредотачивается на ощущении нити, протянутой между ними, и тянет ее. _Сделай все правильно, разорви ее._   
  
— Ох! Кроули! — глаза Азирафеля ярко блестят, что Кроули едва не приходится отвернуться. Он смотрит на него, привороженный этим небесным созданием, которое решило любить его в ответ. Если это последнее, что он увидит, то это того стоило.  
  
Только когда свет тускнеет, Кроули понимает, что они оба кончили второй раз, а потом чувствует, как Азирафель выходит из него, оставляя за собой влажную дорожку, которая подозрительно пахнет амброзией. Мгновение спустя он чувствует теплое покалывание, резкое ощущение сухости.  
  
— Своевольничаешь чудесами, ангел?  
  
Азирафель смущенно улыбается и пожимает плечами.  
  
Кроули обвивается вокруг Азирафеля и впервые за много лет, он думает, что был бы не против принять змеиное обличие. Он находит это весьма расслабляющим. Будет здорово иметь возможность обвиться вокруг плеч ангела.  
  
Он решает обдумать это чуть позже.  
  
— Думаешь, сработало? — наконец спрашивает Азирафель.  
  
— Есть только один способ выяснить.  
  
Они неохотно отодвигаются друг от друга. Кроули последним расцепляет пальцы и готовится ощутить боль и тошноту.  
  
Ничего не происходит.  
  
— Ох, слава богу, — шепчет Азирафель.  
  
Кроули усмехается, пытаясь скрыть нахлынувшее на него чувство облегчения.  
  
— Она здесь не при чем, ангел.  
  
— Я бы не был в этом так уверен, милый, — Азирафель подтаскивает простыню к талии и чопорно ее разглаживает. Он выглядит таким распутным, таким чувственным и красивым, что Кроули чувствует, как его член заинтересованно дергается. И, черт побери, екает сердце.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
  
— Что ж. Как ты знаешь, пути Господни…  
  
— Не смей.  
  
— Неисповедимы, — Азирафель выгибает бровь.  
  
— Посмел-таки, — бурчит Кроули, обхватывая Азирафеля и толкая его обратно на кровать. — Ты же не имеешь в виду, что Она хотела, чтобы мы сношались, как кролики?  
  
— Я не могу и утверждать, что Она этого не хотела.  
  
Кроули молчит, ведет пальцем по груди ангела.  
  
— Приятно знать, что ты не потерял свою веру. Даже после всего случившегося.  
  
— Ну, я больше не слеп к неправедным действиям Небес. И я не желаю быть частью этого. И уж, конечно, я бы предпочел пасть, чем снова иметь дело с Гавриилом или Михаилом, — он жмет плечами. — Но я верю, что Всевышняя еще там, и все это… что-то значило.  
  
— А если я в это не поверю? — спрашивает Кроули. Его рука замирает, и он чувствует под ладонью биение ангельского сердца.  
  
— О, Кроули. Я думаю, поверишь.  
  
— Прекрати думать, что я лучше, чем есть, — он пытается добавить в свои слова яду, но это довольно трудно, когда ангел гладит его по волосам.  
  
— Я знаю тебя, старого хитрого змея, злодейства твой конек. И я люблю тебя. Не забывай об этом.  
  
Кроули не забывает об этом, когда в этот же день Азирафель держит его за руку на прогулке по парку после ужина, сытый и довольный.  
  
Он не забывает об этом зимой, когда переезжает к Азирафелю, забрав с собой растения и несколько сувениров, но оставляя остальное позади.  
  
Он не забывает об этом, когда дергает своим змеиным языком на солнышке, свернувшись калачиком на столе Азирафеля внизу в книжном.  
  
Он не забывает об этом следующей весной на свадьбе Ньюта и Анафемы, и много лет спустя на выпускном Адама, где они стоят плечом к плечу.  
  
Он не забывает об этом, когда Азирафель, нервничая и проглатывая слова, встает на одно колено с кольцом в руках. _Это глупо, я знаю. Так по-человечески. Но я хочу любить тебя, как супруг, мой милый. Не нужно никаких церемоний, если не хочешь. О… _ И Кроули прерывает его протесты поцелуем.  
  
Он не забывает об этом, когда они переезжают в коттедж в Саут-Даунсе. Или, когда утром он просыпается от размеренных движений Азирафеля сверху, и лицо ангела лучится удовольствием. Или, когда он учит Азирафеля печь его любимые сконы.  
  
Впереди целая вечность, и Кроули не забывает.


End file.
